


Arousal.exe

by Anonymous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Smut, Bondage, Consent Issues, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Female Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Gangbang, Impregnation Kink, It/Its Pronouns for Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Manipulation, Multi, Overstimulation, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: RK800, the Connie model, is designed first and foremost to solve the deviant problem. This includes a wide range of skills from detective work to interrogation, and it also includes the ability to fuck information out of its targets. Unfortunately, most people didn’t get the memo about it being for information gathering. Connie thinks the permanent arousal program Cyberlife installed may have been a mistake. (Or: DBH but horny, with a side of heavy dubcon.)





	1. Connie/Captain Allen's Team

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks: gangbang, double penetration

Connie waited until Emma and her mother were gone before stepping back inside the apartment, leaving Daniel’s fallen body behind it. That left only the SWAT officers who had responded to the call, making one last run of the crime scene before they left. The coroner had come and gone.

It was satisfied with its performance on its first mission. It had reconstructed the events, Daniel had been neutralized, and Emma was safe. An unqualified success by any definition.

This had not been the simplest task, given the… difficulty afforded by some of its subprotocols.

RK800, the Connie model, was an android meant not only for detective work and deviant hunting, but also for infiltration and seduction – sexual function unlocked a wide range of intel-gathering techniques not otherwise available. An experimental addition to those protocols was Connie’s arousal program, permanently active, a tingle in its sensors and a restlessness in its server.

The heat between Connie’s thighs provided a constant distraction, aching and wet no matter how important its current task; its jacket chafed along its skin and made it shiver, and twice Connie gasped as its clothing rubbed across its nipples unexpectedly.

Still, its mission had been accomplished, so it could now return to Cyberlife.

A hand caught its elbow on its way to the elevator, though, and it tilted its head to look at Captain Allen, who looked it up and down, frowning.

“You didn’t do too bad a job,” he said at last, low and grudging. It blinked, turning towards him.

“Thank you, Captain,” it said politely, meeting his eyes evenly. Its fingers worried at its neckline, and it hissed as it brushed its nipple again. Its thighs rubbed together, slow and restless, trying to ease the hot ache there. Its voice caught, hitching mid-sentence. “I’ll… make sure to relay your comment.”

Captain Allen looked it up and down again, slower this time, and his eyes darkened.

“I’ve never seen an android look so fucking slutty,” he said after a long moment, voice rough.

Connie tilted its head hesitantly, taking a long moment to parse the meaning of the man’s remark.

“I have experimental sexual functions,” it explained at last. “It’s meant to simulate human arousal. I can also achieve orgasm as a human woman would.”

Captain Allen started smirking, and Connie frowned a little, uncertain.

“Yeah?” Captain Allen asked, amused, and lifted a hand to fondle one of its breasts lightly. “Are you free to use?”

“There… is no cost associated with my sexual function,” Connie said slowly, distracted by the way his thumb slowly circled a nipple through the cloth of its jacket. It shivered, and it was a moment before it continued. “It is for use on missions, or during integration.”

Captain Allen snorted, and then, suddenly, pulled away, turned around, and called out, “Hey boys! Looks like we’re celebrating mission success here!”

Several of the uniformed officers turned their heads, varying stages of confused and curious, and Captain Allen reached back and tugged Connie forward, quickly enough that it stumbled slightly before it was able to regain its balance.

“We can fuck the android,” the man explained with a smirk, pushing Connie forward a few steps more.

Connie blinked, turning back toward him and re-analyzing the conversation hesitantly. Captain Allen met its eyes challengingly.

“Can’t we, _Connie?”_ he said, with a touch of a mocking tone.

**[ACCEPT CAPTAIN ALLEN’S ADVANCES]**

Connie blinked again, and then nodded; such an action would fall under integration, one of its more central tasks. The heated demand of its vagina amplified at the request, and it let out an involuntary whimper, one lightly fisted hand rising to its chest. Its thighs rubbed together, sliding against each other easily.

A few of the officers laughed, and all of them abandoned their tasks to circle closer. A quick scan informed Connie that a few of them were already demonstrating signs of arousal. It counted fourteen officers total, including the captain.

**Software Instability ^**

It inhaled sharply, the hot, wet pulse at its core fooling it into feeling overheated. Its eyelids fluttered briefly, overwhelmed.

“Then strip!” one officer called out, and another echoed him, and within moments it became a chant.

“Strip! Strip! Strip!”

Slowly, Connie undid the buttons of its jacket, revealing the neat blouse underneath, cut equally low at the neckline; that came off as well, and it placed both items over the back of a nearby chair. It toed off its shoes, clean black flats, and then fiddled with its pleated skirt for a moment before pulling it down and setting it aside as well, leaving its bra and a garter belt and stockings, all white and subtly lacy.

A few of the officers whistled, and it glanced up. A dozen pairs of eyes focused on it, and some of them were already fondling their groins in anticipation. Connie shuddered, squirming in place, and then unhooked its garters and pushed the stockings down, one then the other, faltering at the slide of its fingers down its legs.

“Hurry up!” one officer complained. “Stupid android.”

It unhooked its bra and paused as the officers whistled again, and then put it down. It paused a moment before pulling off its panties, and they came away, wet and sticky, from its hairless vagina.

“Fuck, that’s a hot android,” another officer groaned.

“They say sex with an android is better than sex with a human,” another laughed. “Guess we’ll find out.”

“Look how fucking wet it is,” Captain Allen scoffed, striding forward toward Connie, who refocused on him, breath coming slightly quicker. “You’re practically panting for it, aren’t ya? Here- on your knees. You’re going to blow me until I’m hard.”

“Yes, Captain,” Connie said breathlessly, sinking to its knees. He was right; its program hummed with commands and input, and it couldn’t stop squirming, the wet slide of its arousal making it feverish and dazed.

It reached forward to unbutton Captain Allen’s pants and pulled out his cock, and then considered it for a moment – already starting to harden, no sure sign yet of how big it would be.

Connie searched its program, and then leaned forward, took some of the cock into its mouth, and hummed. The taste flickered across its oral sensors and a DNA scan appeared, and it dismissed it absently, and then bobbed to take more.

“Fuck,” Captain Allen hissed, one hand fisting lightly in its short, pixie-cut hair. “Just like that, you little whore.”

Connie hummed again, higher and longer, and one of its hands wandered over to graze tentatively over its clit. Almost instantly, it ground forward, whimpering, onto its fingers, not looking away from Captain Allen’s face. His cock hardened slowly in its mouth, and the man thrust lightly, groaning. Connie’s nose scrunched at the sudden intrusion before it forced itself to relax, accepting it.

_“Ah,”_ he grunted, tugging at its hair to force it closer, cock sliding down its throat and nose just brushing his pubic hair. “God, your mouth is so fucking hot.”

Connie didn’t know what to focus on – Captain Allen’s cock in its mouth, more than half-hard now, or its own fingers starting to soothe the insistent heat, one finger dipping into its opening. They seemed equally important.

“Shit, man, you gonna let us have a turn?” an officer snorted, and Captain Allen smirked back before slapping at Connie’s shoulder.

“Alright, get off me.” Connie pulled back with a pop, confused, and Captain Allen gestured. “On your hands and knees- over there. I’m gonna fuck your tight pussy first.”

Connie nodded, removing its hand from between its legs, and started to stand. Captain Allen pushed its shoulder down harshly, and it stopped, cocking its head. Captain Allen smirked again.

“On your hands and knees,” he repeated.

The heat between Connie’s thighs pulsed, and it swallowed and nodded, reaching up to briefly taste the fluids it had picked up from its- pussy. It couldn’t think; its skin tingled all over, and it felt the weight of the gazes of the officers.

It crawled over to the center of the room, and then adjusted its position, spreading its legs so it was on display and its breasts hung down, glancing over its shoulder for Captain Allen’s approval.

“Oh, yeah,” Captain Allen breathed, and then he was behind it, one hand gripping its hip. _“Fuck_ yeah.” The broad head of his cock probed at Connie’s pussy, and it whined, pressing back. It was so _hot_ inside. “Start using its mouth, boys, or it’s gonna be a long night.”

_“Finally.”_

Connie started to look up, but its eyes shut suddenly as Captain Allen thrust forward, burying himself halfway inside it and making it gasp, arching as he rubbed against its inner walls.

**Software Instability ^**

It shuddered, going still as it struggled to process the feeling of Captain Allen’s throbbing cock.

“You’re so fucking tight,” Captain Allen groaned, pulling back just enough to thrust again, going deeper, rocking his hips against it. His other hand came up to match the other; the strength of his grip would have bruised a human. “You’re like a goddamn virgin.”

Connie panted, unable to summon a reply, and then its eyes popped open as a cock was thrust into its mouth, already thick and hot.

“Suck it, bitch, I’m sure that mouth is good for more than just talking.”

Behind it, Captain Allen finally bottomed out, and Connie whined helplessly and obeyed. It couldn’t move its head enough to see the officer’s face, but his identity flickered across its vision anyway, fed in by the DNA of his beading precum.

**Nathan Caudwell, 34**

It dismissed the information to focus on the man’s cock, bumping against the back of its throat while Nathan groaned his relief, hands fisting in its hair like Captain Allen’s had earlier. Captain Allen himself was still fucking it, rough and deep, sparking against all sorts of overheated sensors until Connie started to rock back against him, encouraging him to fuck harder.

“Fucking made for it after all,” Nathan grunted, fucking into its throat carelessly. It swallowed around him, a moan vibrating against his cock, and he gasped and hissed, “Oh, _fuck.”_

“Fucking choke it!” one of the others called out, with a brief chorus of agreements. Connie tilted its head just enough to glimpse several men with their cocks out, stroking them slowly.

It whined, overheated and tingling and unable to help grinding back against Captain Allen’s thick, hard cock. Something was tightening in Connie’s abdomen, hot and intense, and it whimpered around Nathan, taking as much as he gave it.

_“Uhh,”_ Captain Allen groaned, fingers flexing around Connie’s hips. “Ohh. Uh, uh-”

Connie whined, full and overwhelmed, Captain Allen’s cock filling it up and rubbing, sliding, pushing- and the knot burst, static feedback crackling up its stomach, wanton, muffled moans being stifled into the cock in its mouth until it was panting the best it could.

A heartbeat later, Captain Allen’s thrusts started to lose rhythm, and he was gasping. “Oh fuck, fuck, _ah, ah, ah-”_

He ground into it, deep and forceful enough to jolt it forward onto Nathan’s next rough thrust, and came, spilling deep into it in quick, harsh twitches, hot and wet and it whimpered again, swallowing.

Captain Allen panted for a few moments, and then slapped its butt and let out a bark of laughter. _“Fuck_ that’s a good pussy. Who’s next?”

Connie couldn’t spare the attention for the brief bickering that followed; Nathan’s fingers had tightened noticeably in its hair, and his thrusts, too, were starting to lose rhythm, the man panting and moaning above it, quick and low; it kept its jaw loose and let him use it, still buzzing and warm and dazed.

Suddenly another man took Captain Allen’s place behind it. It wanted to look, but couldn’t, so his identity was a mystery. It supposed it didn’t matter. The man kneaded at its butt for a moment, thoughtful.

“Soft fucking skin for an android,” the man murmured, and then sank his cock into it, making it shudder even as he groaned. “God, you weren’t kidding, David.”

Captain Allen’s first name, Connie registered distantly, and the man behind it leaned forward to play with its breasts, rolling them in his palms until Connie was squirming and arching into his touch, eyelids fluttering.

“Oh yeah,” Nathan gasped, jerking it further onto its cock. “Fuck. Fuck! Swallow it, you fucking bitch, _ohfuckyes!”_

Connie swallowed the man’s seed obediently, the taste lingering on its tongue; after a moment, it decided to log the DNA file, to keep track. Nathan’s cock started to soften in its mouth even as he kept thrusting lightly, panting, grip on its hair going limp. Finally, he pulled out with a grunt and let go entirely, leaving its mouth empty.

_“Ah, ah, ah…”_ It couldn’t help the soft sounds spilling from its mouth with each stroke, sensitive and overstimulated. Its pussy clenched weakly around the cock inside of it, and hands continued to massage its breasts roughly.

“Fucking slut’s better than a Traci.”

“Not so talkative now, are you?”

It started to look up, but was stopped; another hand had found its way to its hair, and then there was a new cock in its mouth, demanding and harsh.

**Kevin Baker, 41**

Connie logged this man, too, but no longer bothered trying to look at his face. His thrusts were quick and bumped the back of its throat with each stroke, impatient and greedy.

“Fucking hot all bent over like that,” he muttered, throaty. “Feel so fucking good around my cock.”

Kevin panted, open-mouthed and wanton, and Connie rocked back against the man behind it again; the heat in its pussy hadn’t died at all, but the stimulation felt- it suckled at the cock in its mouth, encouraging.

It was so hot. It was hard to think, difficult to keep track of its surroundings, past the hands all over it and the cocks occupying its attention. They pushed in and out of it at radically different paces, while it started to gasp and whimper around the cock in its mouth again.

“Ohh,” the man behind it gasped. “Ohh-” His rhythm broke up, becoming jerky and erratic, pawing at its breasts, and it clenched around his cock, earning a cry as he came inside it, to a mixture of jeering and catcalls from the other men.

The man behind it left, and another cock pushed into its pussy, hard and throbbing. Connie moaned softly, rocking forward to take more of Kevin’s into its throat just before he, too, came, jerking and huffing.

“It makes a damn good cum bucket – think it’d let us use it as a toilet?”

“Keep your piss fetish to yourself, asshole, some of us don’t want other people’s piss on our dicks.” Nathan, Connie recognized.

“Cum’s fine though, huh?”

“Stuff it.”

“With pleasure.”

Kevin pulled away, and was barely out before another cock probed at its lips and Connie opened its mouth, not even trying to look up.

**Jasper Latehouse, 31**

“Sloppy bitch,” he hissed softly, rocking into its mouth. “Been waiting for this.”

Jasper’s cock was hot and heavy between Connie’s lips, the thickest but shortest so far, and it accepted it meekly, mouth stretching around it. Someone groaned, long and low, and it felt something thick and sticky splatter its shoulder.

It rolled its hips back against the cock filling it, panting softly against Jasper’s thick member. Hot arousal spiked through its groin again, settling deep in its stomach, and the cum of the men who’d taken it already squelched and squished inside Connie as the man behind fucked it.

Connie let out a desperate whine, and another man gasped, splashing semen over its back.

“Fuck, I’m cumming,” the man buried in its pussy groaned, and gave two more deep, slow thrusts before releasing with a shudder that Connie matched.

“I’m taking the next turn,” another announced, smug.

“Shit, man, really? With _olive oil?”_ Kevin, appreciative.

“Hey, if it’s good enough for the Greeks, it’s good enough for me.”

“Fuck, go for it.”

Deep, penetrating warmth suffused Connie’s entire body, leaving it adrift; it swayed with the rhythm of Jasper’s demands, eyes half-lidded, and when something wet and slick started to trickle over its ass, it only hummed again, slow and dazed.

Then damp fingers started to probe at its asshole, only giving a few moments of warning before one plunged in, and then another, impatient and hungry. Connie’s breath hitched, and it squirmed.

The fingers scissored, massaging a different part of its insides and sparking a whole new set of sensors, which came to life in a blaze; Connie yelped, jerking a little, and a few men laughed, while Jasper pulled it onto his cock more harshly, hissing as he throbbed against its tongue.

“So fucking tight,” the newest man muttered, stretching it hastily. “I just fucking know this is gonna be the fuck of a lifetime.”

“What was it before, old cheese?” another demanded. “It’s a _sexbot,_ of course it will.”

“I can’t hear you over the sound of this great lay,” the man said, removing his fingers. A few seconds of silence passed, and then he returned, sinking his cock, slow and forceful, into her ass.

Connie moaned, wanton and breathy, twitching back slightly and feeling the man’s cock rub against its insides in a new way entirely. Its pussy ached, soaked and demanding, and Jasper thrust into its throat in shortening, shallow jerks. Tears rose to its eyes, its fingers digging into the carpet, and it squirmed, hips grinding back, needy and open. Warmth pulsed over under every inch of its skin.

“Look how much it’s fucking loving this,” someone said, low and full of relish.

Connie was going to come again. It whimpered around Jasper’s cock, trying to take more, and the man behind it gasped and moaned, thrusting slow and shallow, legs rubbing against Connie’s as he tried to go deeper.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” the man gasped, panting.

Jasper grunted, and pulled away from Connie’s mouth, jerking at his own cock for a few seconds until Connie felt his cum spatter its face while it panted and whined, trying to catch its breath and process the new knot tightening in its groin at the same time.

“Going to cum,” it gasped out, barely aware of its own strained and breathless words, eyes unfocused and distant. “Please. Please. Coming.”

The man behind it gasped out a laugh, and then reached down and rubbed his knuckles roughly over its clit and pussy, and it cried out, jerking as the man continued to fuck it through its orgasm.

It came down just as heated as before it had come, whimpering at the unrelenting overstimulation. At some point while it was coming, the man had bottomed out and was groaning hoarsely.

“I think I’m gonna take that ass next,” Captain Allen decided, voice rough with arousal. “And you know what? I think it can take two – who want to share?”

**Software Instability ^**

_Please,_ Connie thought dimly, panting and burning, aching and _wet._

“Someone else can take the cunt,” someone declared, and a cock pushed past its lips, sitting smooth and throbbing on its tongue before it started to pump in and out.

**George Bonfield, 37**

“Mm,” Connie hummed into it, rocking with the thrusts of the man behind it, shivering at the hot, slick slide inside its tight passage. George fucked its throat from the other side, deep and lingering, almost in rhythm with the other man; his hands rubbed over its shoulders and arms, wandering, and then cupped its breasts and pinched. Its breath hitched, and it arched, pushing into the touch.

The man fucking its ass suddenly slipped three fingers into its pussy, and it whined around the cock in its mouth, tears starting to slide down its cheeks as it bucked unexpectedly. Overheat warnings started to dance at the corners of its vision, and Connie panted the best it could, only able to pull back a little before George’s fingers were in its hair again, pulling it closer. It moaned, long and high.

_“Oh, fuck,”_ the man behind it whimpered, driving into it deeper than ever, and for a few moments he circled there, shallow and jerky, fingers rubbing in Connie’s slick cunt, before coming with a series of short, soft gasps, shooting weakly into Connie.

“What a bitch,” one of the men snickered.

“Fuck you,” the man panted, softening inside Connie before reluctantly pulling away, patting it on the ass before he stepped away.

“Finish up quick, George, or we’re dragging you off it,” Captain Allen snorted, and Connie felt him kneading its ass appreciatively. It whimpered, squirming, and sucked at the cock in its mouth.

“Yeah, yeah- _ah,”_ George grunted, hips jerking. “Never felt a mouth like this before.”

“Makes you want to visit the Eden Club for a night, right?” Kevin laughed.

George hummed, thrusting again with a soft groan, going deeper into its throat. “Fuck, maybe. Oh, fuck, take it. Take it.”

Connie choked briefly, trying to inhale too quickly as it struggled to cool, and George groaned again, squeezing its breasts demandingly.

“Ah. Ah. Fuck, coming-” He shuddered, coming into Connie’s mouth. It swallowed, clearing it out of the way quickly, scan information flickering through its vision and fading away, and pulled away as George’s grip loosened, panting, open-mouthed.

It stared up at him, taking in his face for a brief moment with a flicker of a scan, and then a hand grabbed its arm and pulled it upright, so it was kneeling, ass pressed to Captain Allen’s cock, now hard again. His clothing sparked against its bare skin, his cock smearing precum where it rubbed against it. It gasped twice in quick succession, breathy and harsh.

“Alright, boys, who’s joining me?” Captain Allen asked, shifting just enough for his cock to smear against its asshole. “Don’t bicker now.”

They bickered anyway, and Connie lifted its head to watch, half-lidded eyes flickering across faces and exposed skin. It continued to gasp for breath, overheated and hyperstimulated, its groin aching with use and still so _hot._ Its hands land on its thighs, and tap and stroke over them restlessly.

Finally, one of them stepped forward with a grin, and Connie closed her eyes as he joined them. Captain Allen slid into it, slow and steady with a long, satisfied groan, until he was bottomed out. The other officer – Jared Dockburg, 29 – knelt in front of them, and it felt him stroke a slow thumb over its clit, earning a whine.

“Fuck, that’s a sight,” he breathed, and then the head of his cock was at its cunt, prodding once, twice before slowly, carefully sliding in, deeper and deeper. Behind it, Captain Allen hissed and grunted, and Jared yelped, soft and high.

Connie mewled, squirming as it filled up seemingly past capacity, the two cocks inside it rubbing against artificial internal walls and setting off every sensor inside it. Its fingers curled into fists, still on its thighs.

“Ohh,” it crooned softly, rocking its hips very slightly and making both men groan and grasp at its hips and sides, knuckles rubbing lightly over its own skin. “Ooh, ooh, _ahh…”_

Too much. Too full. Too much.

Connie felt so _hot._ It throbbed all over, the tingling from the beginning now a full-body pulse of heat and agitation, and every sound it made came out breathy and high. One of its hands uncurled and moved to its clit, rubbing in light, slow circles, gliding over the wet surface.

Captain Allen muttered oaths into its neck, hands moving up to grasp hungrily at its breasts as his hips started to move and thrust, and it whimpered when he pinched at its nipples, gasping at every motion of his hips. Jared ground into it from the front, panting and twitchy, and all three of them moved in a slow, undulating wave, moaning and sighing.

Someone groaned; Connie recognized Jasper’s voice, and cum landed across its chest. And then someone else followed, cumming on its stomach, and another, on its arm. A chorus of groans and grunts came together, and it didn’t open its eyes even when more splatters landed on its body.

“Ahh,” it moaned, the motions of its hips becoming deeper, fuller, quicker. It was coming again, but it couldn’t find the energy to say so. “Ahh. _Ahh, ah, ah-!”_

Its hips rolled as it shuddered through another orgasm, and Jared choked and jerked forward, joining it, while Captain Allen hissed and cursed against the skin of its neck.

Connie couldn’t settle even when the crest ended, hips moving against Captain Allen’s as Jared pulled away. The heat, the tingling didn’t _stop,_ and its body moved on automatic, responding to the stimulation, and it whined, soft and airy.

“Thing’s insatiable,” Kevin remarked, and the men around it shuffled, the tip of a cock pushing against its cheek until it tilted its head to take it (Harold Gunswell, 32) while another moved to thrust into its pussy, grunting.

Connie’s breath hitched, and it rocked onto the intrusion, eyes shut tight and fingers still rubbing circles on its clit.

The entire event lasted one hour and four minutes, Connie counted, the men dropping out one by one to watch, some still stroking their crotches idly. Eventually, though, the last one finished in its ass, and declared himself finished, letting Connie drop to the ground, panting, its hips still twitching just a little, restless and overwhelmed.

Some of the officers were laughing; most of them seemed tired. Connie knew eleven of their names; the other three had never used its mouth, so it would have to check elsewhere.

“Do we have to clean it up?” Harold mused, and Captain Allen snorted.

“It can clean itself up,” he said dismissively. “Benefits of fucking an android instead of a regular sex doll, eh?” A couple others laughed.

Connie didn’t move, and slowly, the officers drained out of the apartment, leaving it behind. When it was alone, it picked itself up and looked around.

The apartment looked mostly the same as it had earlier, with some of the chairs moved around in a loose circle, facing where Connie stood. The blood on the ground had dried. There was some semen around where Connie was.

**[CLEAN UP]**

Heat pulsed inside it, slick and demanding, and more semen dripped down the insides of its thighs, while still more was scattered around its breasts and shoulders and a few other places. It swallowed, the taste of more than one man lingering.

**Software Instability ^^^**

It turned away to go toward the bathroom. Cleaning supplies would be there.

Bleach. She would need bleach. In case of bacteria.


	2. Connie/Amanda and Connie/HK400

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: praise kink, clothed sex

Connie opened its eyes in the Zen Garden, currently set to spring.

It was fully dressed again, its clothes neat and orderly, put meticulously back into place. It could still feel the wet slide of its soaked panties against its flesh, but did its best to ignore it. Its nipples still rubbed against the inside of its bra.

**[REPORT TO AMANDA]**

It wasn’t sure what precisely to say, but it needed to decide quickly.

Looking around, it located Amanda not far away, waiting on the path with a stern expression. Connie headed toward her, steps careful and deliberate. It thinks it should have washed again before putting on its clothes.

“Connie,” Amanda greeted when it was close enough, making a slight gesture to indicate that it should walk with her. “How did you mission go?”

Connie considered, sorting through the events of the night with care.

“It was successful,” it said at last. “Emma was saved, and the deviant was neutralized.”

Amanda gave a single nod of acknowledgement.

“You did your job well,” she agreed, continuing to look ahead as they took a turn on the path. “And after that?”

Connie paused again.

“I am unclear,” it confessed at last. “The standards by which the event should be judged are murky.”

Amanda sighed, and Connie glanced at her, searching her expression. Its system did not declare a drop in relationship, but it continued looking, unsure. They kept walking and reached a bench set along the path, and Amanda stopped it with a gesture and sat down.

“Sit,” Amanda told it, and Connie sat beside her, continuing to watch. Amanda turned to face it, and placed one hand on its thigh, just below the hem of its skirt, and stroked, slow and gentle, meeting its gaze evenly. “You performed well, Connie. You did as you were programmed to do. Well done.”

Connie watched her for a minute, tilting its head slightly.

“The event seemed unnecessary,” it said at last. Amanda pushed lightly at the inside of its thigh, and it parted its legs, allowing Amanda access underneath its skirt. Its breath hitched, and the heat between its legs magnified. “Did it help?”

“You did well,” Amanda repeated, dropping her gaze from Connie’s to look at its lap, stroking at the false flesh above its stocking, before moving her hand to work her way up from the opposite knee. “They were unnecessarily rough, and overly indulgent. Such is the nature of humans.”

“Oh,” Connie murmured, tilting its head back. Something like a sigh forced its way from its chest, and it leaned closer to Amanda, one of its hands moving to her elbow. Amanda did not push it away, and it lingered there. “I… did not use my programming to its fullest capacity. I apologize.” Amanda started to rub a finger over its panties, and it shivered, fingers tightening over her elbow and leaning a little more to press its breasts to her arm.

“They did not give you a chance to,” Amanda dismissed, stroking it with two, then three fingers, slow and deliberate. “I am certain you will do better next time.”

“Yes, Amanda,” Connie said, eyelids fluttering closed and hips shifting forward a little under the gentle stimulation. A soft squeak popped out of its mouth as Amanda slid two fingers into its cunt, the ample lubrication making it easy, and Connie stuttered over its next words. “I p-promise.”

It did not want to disappoint Amanda.

“Good,” Amanda said mildly, rubbing against Connie’s inner walls and a thumb pressing against its clit. It gasped, pressing back, and Amanda continued, “You’re responding well, Connie. I am pleased with your performance thus far, and I trust that you will continue not to disappoint me.” Her fingers crooked a little, and Connie keened softly, rocking forward to rub its breasts against Amanda’s arm, bucking into her touch. Amanda’s voice stayed calm and patient. “You did your job effectively and you’ve been very obedient for me.”

“Ah,” Connie whimpered, squirming and clenching around Amanda’s fingers. “I-I-I. Appreciate your kind w-words.” It panted against Amanda, feeling her move her fingers in and out, slow and patient, her thumb rubbing meticulous circles against it.

“They’re well-earned,” Amanda said calmly, watching the way Connie’s skirt bumped and moved over the movement of her hand, slow and steady.

Connie moaned, dizzy with heat and fingers twisting into Amanda’s clothes. “Amanda,” it gasped, grip tight and grounded. “Amanda. Please.”

Amanda carded her free hand through Connie’s hair and shushed it, and Connie came with a whimper that it muffled into Amanda’s shoulder, shuddering around Amanda’s fingers for a long, lingering moment.

Amanda continued to finger it through its orgasm, but withdrew her fingers as soon as it started to tense. Connie didn’t move away from her right away, lingering in the warmth of their close contact, body slowly relaxing even as the heat inside it refused to leave. After a while, Amanda fed her wet fingers into Connie’s mouth, and Connie sucked them clean without thought, eyes still closed.

Finally, it pushed itself up slowly, blinking its eyes open, and looked up at Amanda, head tilting, licking its lips in an afterthought.

Amanda just nodded at it, returning her hands to her lap.

“Go into stasis,” she told it, unaffected. “You will be called when you’re needed.”

Connie stared at her for a long moment, and then nodded slowly.

“I understand,” it said softly, and closed its eyes to slip into stasis.

* * *

Connie stood a few steps behind Detective Reed, watching Lieutenant Anderson attempt to interrogate Carlos Ortiz’s HK400, to no avail. The human officer just glowered at the one-way mirror, expression stony.

Connie studied the HK400, noting its stiff, unyielding posture and the blood still smeared across its face. It clearly wasn’t handling its deviancy well, Connie judged, tilting its head as Lieutenant Anderson slammed his hands on the table and pushed away, obviously fed up.

“We’re wasting our time interrogating a machine, we’re getting nothing out of it!” Lieutenant Anderson snapped, bad-tempered, as he stormed back into the observation room.

Detective Reed lounged back against the wall, showing nothing of his previous attentiveness. “Could always try roughing it up a little,” he suggested carelessly. “After all, it’s not human.”

Connie turned its head to look at him. He looked amused at the thought.

“Androids don’t feel pain,” it informed him, pressing a hand to the front of its skirt as its cunt sparked with heat. It shifted in place. “You would damage it, but it wouldn’t talk. It might self-destruct, however – deviants often do, put under enough stress.”

Detective Reed looked it up and down, and it shivered. He snorted. “Okay, sweetheart. What should we do then?”

It tilted its head, considering. It turned to look at the HK400 again, and its cunt pulsed wetly. It took a breath, pressing and rubbing its thighs together as it tried to focus.

“I could try questioning it,” Connie said at last, blinking twice, slow and sleepy, before looking back at the humans.

Lieutenant Anderson’s mouth had curled scornfully, watching it, but Detective Reed was smirking.

“Suspect’s all yours,” Lieutenant Anderson said, dismissive. His eyes travelled it up and down too, slow and unimpressed. “Do as you like, I guess.”

Connie gave them both a nod before turning and disappearing into the interrogation room.

The HK400, of course, did not acknowledge it as it approached, just as it had failed to acknowledge Lieutenant Anderson. Connie took its time, glancing at the one-way mirror and opening the file on the table by the HK400 before finally taking a seat opposite the deviant android.

**[EXTRACT CONFESSION]**

It focused on the HK400, analyzing its appearance carefully before speaking.

“You’re damaged,” it said at last, voice soft and even. “Did your owner do that? Did he beat you?”

The HK400 did not reply, but its stress rose noticeably.

Connie considered it, rocking forward a little under the demand of its aching cunt. It inhaled sharply as its clothing chafed along its skin with the movement, and went still again, flushing. Finally, it reached for the file and pulled it forward, flipping it open to show to the HK400.

“You recognize him?” it asked, voice coming out breathier than it had meant. “It’s Carlos Ortiz. Stabbed, twenty-eight times.” It moved the first photoset aside to reveal the next. “That was written on the wall in his blood.”

It still didn’t reply, but its stress rose again. It wasn’t looking at Connie.

“You’ve been accused of murder,” Connie warned, leaning forward. The changed angle pressed its clit almost to the chair, and it breathed, slow and carefully even, eyes on the HK400 even as its hips tilted a little. “Do you have anything to say in your defense?”

Stress up, but no response. But that was okay. Connie believed they were getting closer.

Connie exhaled. It wondered if anyone would notice if it touched itself under the table.

But that would serve no purpose. Focus on its task.

“If you don’t help me, I’m going to have to probe your memory,” it warned softly, not looking away from the deviant android. Its cunt pulsed with heat, and its hips jerked forward a little before it could stop itself. It bit back a soft noise, closing its eyes for a moment, but opened them again when the HK400 jerked.

“No!” it gasped, eyes finding its in moments. “No, please don’t do that.”

Connie considered it carefully, reassessing its current status.

It seemed to be at optimal stress for confession, and this was likely true. However – subtle indicators showed that it could easily become much more upset, extremely quickly. The likelihood of self-destruction was unreasonably high.

Connie searched its system for an alternative, less stressful interrogation tactic, and located one within moments.

“What are they gonna do to me?” the HK400 asked, quiet and hoarse. Its apparent fear rose visibly, eyes widening. “They’re gonna destroy me, aren’t they?”

Connie rose to its feet, moving around the table to get closer to the HK400, steps light and unthreatening, though the HK400 tracked it anxiously.

“You’re going to be fine,” it soothed, lying through its teeth. “Just cooperate with me and everything will be okay.”

Its stress dropped a little, outside the ideal range for traditional interrogation, but Connie was aiming for something else this time. It sat on the table by the deviant, legs parted slightly so, if it looked, it could see up Connie’s skirt, almost to its wet panties. It didn’t notice, not yet, too wired and unstable still.

Deviants adhered to a great many human motivations and desires; it would be only appropriate if this was one of them.

“Why did you tell them you found me?” the HK400 asked desperately, staring at Connie with a human pleading expression. “Why couldn’t you just have left me there?”

Connie tilted its head, regarding the other android silently for a moment.

“It was in my programming,” it said at last, wondering how the HK400 could have possibly expected any other answer. Perhaps a flaw in its learning program?

The HK400 deflated, gaze dropping. And then it fell on Connie’s breasts, and fixed there for a few moments, seemingly started, before tearing away back to Connie’s face. Connie was satisfied; the reaction could be taken as a sign of attraction. This approach was not a waste of time.

“I don’t wanna die,” it said at last, choked.

Connie slid off the table, getting closer – just enough to ghost its fingers across the HK400’s chest, earning its attention.

“Then talk to me,” it said softly, coaxing.

The HK400 swallowed, staring at it, gaze flicking briefly to its breasts again. “I… I can’t.”

“It’s okay,” Connie murmured, moving its hand to stroke the HK400’s arm gently, lightly pushing its breasts against its shoulder. “You were scared, weren’t you? Frightened, and angry. I understand.”

The deviant swallowed, stock still under its touch. It wasn’t looking away from Connie’s breasts now. It was interested – if not interested, at least distracted.

Its nipples tingled, and it rubbed its thighs together, slow and sensual.

“I’m not mad,” it soothed, moving its hand down to grip the HK400’s. “I just want to know what happened. It must have been awful.”

The HK400 shuddered, inhaling in a soft gasp, and its eyes jerked to Connie’s again.

“I want to help you,” it cooed, voice dropping a register. It tugged at the deviant’s hand, which lifted obediently, and pressed it to its chest. The HK400 gasped again, a rattling exhale, and Connie cooed, pressing into the touch. “Will you let me?”

“I- I- I-” the HK400 stuttered, motionless for a long moment. When Connie didn’t push, it started to move its hand, ghosting light and tentative over its breasts. Connie let it, patient, watching its stress levels drop under the distraction. It brushed Connie’s nipple, and Connie cooed again, pulling the deviant’s hand closer as the sensation shot down to its cunt.

The android was now half-hard – Connie could see the bulge under its uniform pants. It reached down and stroked its cock, standard issue for household models, and then squeezed gently.

“Just do me this one favor,” Connie coaxed, eyes on the deviant’s, “and I’ll do you one too.”

Connie felt hot again, the warmth between its thighs distracting and needy as usual.

“I-I don’t-” It glanced at Connie’s breasts again, and squeezed slightly, perhaps subconsciously. Connie hummed pleasantly, not looking away from the deviant.

“Please?” Connie crooned softly, sliding into its lap so its half-hard cock pressed against its hot pussy. It rolled its hips, slow and deliberate, and the deviant choked on a moan. Connie whimpered, shuddering at the feeling.

The deviant took a few deep breaths before looking back up at Connie, eyes wide. It looked nothing like any of Captain Allen’s team.

Finally, it spoke, and even as its hands started to wander, sliding across Connie’s body over its clothing, it never looked away from Connie’s face.

“He tortured me every day,” it whispered like a confession, head tilted back slightly to look at Connie. “I did everything he said, but there was always something wrong.”

Connie rolled its hips again, slow and firm, rubbing its pussy over the HK400’s cock. It gasped, jerking a little, eyes darkening subtly. It was fully hard now.

“Then one day…” It shuddered again, and Connie rocked forward, earning a gasp, the HK400’s hands falling to Connie’s hips, grip tight and desperate. “He took a bat, and started- _ah-_ hitting me. For the first time, I was…” It yelped softly, a few times in quick succession, at the next slow roll, never breaking eye contact with Connie. Its grip tightened. “Scared.”

Connie’s breathing had deepened, slow and full, and its pussy was soaked and sensitive, aching for contact. It focused on the HK400. It was finally speaking. Connie had to focus.

“Scared he might destroy me, scared I might die.” The HK400’s eyes were intense, pleading. “So I took a knife, and I-” It shuddered, shifting its hips back against Connie’s, and Connie gasped, startled, on a whine. “Stabbed him in the stomach. And I felt better. So I did it- again, and again.” It groaned softly, spreading its legs for a slightly better angle. “There was blood everywhere.”

Connie rocked against it faster, letting it gasp, guiding Connie’s movement and then moving its hands a little to squeeze its ass hesitantly. Connie whimpered, feeling the illusion of overheat again, arousal pulsing in its cunt as it ground against the HK400’s cock, its hands on its shoulders for balance.

“Why, _ah,_ why did you write ‘I am alive’ on the- the wall?” it asked, shuddering as the HK400 squeezed again, harder this time, rocking back into Connie’s insistent movement.

“He used to say that I was nothing,” the deviant managed, starting to pant, fingers digging into Connie’s hips. “That I was just- a piece of plastic. I had to tell him he was wrong.”

Connie moaned breathily, pushing just a little harder, a little faster. Arousal sparked hot and harsh in its cunt. “And the statuette, in the shower. You made it, didn’t you? Why?”

“Ah,” the deviant gasped, dipping forward a little, tipping its head back further to keep looking at it. “Ah. It’s- it’s an offering. So I’ll be saved.”

Connie crooned. Faster. It arousal spiraled higher and fuller, and the deviant humped back just as quick, cock pushing against it frantically. Connie panted, hot and flushed. “An offering for whom?”

“For rA9,” the deviant panted out, starting to jerk and lose rhythm.

“That was written on the wall,” Connie murmured breathlessly. Focus. Focus. _Ah._ “Who is rA9?”

“The one who will save us all,” whispered the HK400, and it lifted a slow, trembling hand from her ass, even as its hips didn’t stop moving, frantic and greedy. Its fingers brushed Connie’s cheek and then back to its small hoop earring, shaky from the distraction and the damage. It was almost reverential. “What- what’s your name?”

Connie blinked, startled.

“Connie,” she said without thinking, cheeks flushed with exertion, eyes on the deviant’s.

“Connie,” it echoed. And then, more forcefully, “Connie. _Connie.”_

The HK400 was rocking back harder than ever, rapid and needy, and its hand dropped back to Connie’s hip and tugged. It rocked quick and jerky, moaning Connie’s designation like a chant, and Connie shivered and whined, pulsing with heat, matching the HK400’s pace exactly.

And then the deviant came, fingers tightening at Connie’s hips to what would bruise a human and gasping for Connie, likely painting the inside of its pants with false ejaculate. Connie stopped the movement of its hips, panting, its cunt still burning with fever-pitch arousal and its chest heaving. It tingled all over, demanding more stimulation, but it didn’t move.

Focus on its mission.

It shivered.

It allowed the HK400 a few long moments to recover, not moving from its lap, and didn’t move away. When the deviant finally looked back at it, Connie asked,

“When did you start feeling emotions?”

The HK400 blinked at it, slow and almost sleepy. “Before… He used to beat me, and I never said anything.” It took a deep, shuddering breath. “But one day I realized, it wasn’t _fair.”_

Connie nodded, storing the information. “Why did you hide in the attic? Why didn’t you run?”

The HK400 shrank a little, back into its seat. “I didn’t know what to do. For the first time, no one was there to tell me. I was… scared. So I hid.”

Connie nodded again, and then rocked forward. She pressed a kiss to its mouth, deep and full, and it responded fairly easily. Connie’s tongue found the HK400’s false saliva, a diluted form of thirium, and analyzed it, storing it in its system swiftly.

It leaned back and nodded at the deviant.

“Thank you,” it said courteously, soaking wet, still panting slightly, flushed with lingering arousal. Its hips twitched a little before it forcibly stilled them. “I appreciate your help.”

It stared at Connie, looking unsure even as its cock finished softening beneath Connie.

Connie looked up as the door slammed open, Lieutenant Anderson storming in at the head, looking flushed and mortified.

“What the _hell_ was that?” Lieutenant Anderson snarled at Connie. Connie frowned at him.

“It’s an approved interrogation tactic,” it argued, leaning back a little, hands off the HK400’s shoulders. “It’s an intrinsic part of my system.”

“Fuck your fucking system!” Lieutenant Anderson roared back. Connie glanced down. Lieutenant Anderson was half-hard. So were most of the other officers which flooded in after him, looking varying degrees of both embarrassed and aroused.

**Software Instability ^**

“I guess the plastic is good for something after all,” Detective Reed laughed, sliding in last and smirking at Connie. He was fully hard, the bulge full and proud in the front of his pants, one of his hands resting on it casually. Connie blinked at him, and then looked down at the HK400, whose lap it was still straddling, struggling not to rock.

“Please go with the officers,” it requested evenly. “They will escort you to a holding cell. You won’t be hurt.”

The HK400 stared at it, searching its eyes for something, and then deflated. It nodded silently, and Connie slid off its lap, stepping away. When the officers came to lead it away, it went without complaint, just a glance back at Connie.

Connie stared back, tucking its hands behind its back, and the door shut behind it.

“Fuckin’ androids,” Lieutenant Anderson growled under his breath, and stormed out a moment later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue taken, for the most part, directly from canon.


	3. Connie/Gavin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: bondage

The next day, Connie went to the HK400’s cell with a small stack of wet paper towels over her arm.

The HK400 was rocking slightly on the bed, fingers kneading at the covers in a parody of anxiety, but it looked up as Connie approached, a strange expression crossing its face. As Connie looked at it, the stored information on its serial number and personal data popped up briefly before Connie dismissed it.

“Don’t attempt to leave,” Connie warned it, lifting a hand to press it to the keypad and open the cell. It didn’t stand, though it tensed slightly, and Connie stepped through, let the door shut behind it, and she held out the paper towels to the deviant. “Take them and clean yourself. You still have blood from three weeks ago and ejaculate from yesterday.”

The HK400 cringed slightly, but accepted the paper towels after only a moment of hesitation. It slowly started to wipe its face, cleaning the blood away in fragments, and Connie waited, tugging at the collar of its jacket. It was too hot. It had to keep itself from rubbing its legs together, trying to soothe the constant itch inside it. It glanced at the door, but waited patiently.

“What are you doing here?” the deviant asked after a while, voice tired and uncertain. Its face was almost clean.

“I am waiting for Lieutenant Anderson to arrive,” Connie informed it, carefully breathing deep and even. (It was adjusting to the brush of its clothes over it skin, it thought; the feeling no longer made it shiver.)

The HK400 stared at it for a moment, and then let its gaze fall to the ground, scrunching up one of the paper towels to reach inside its pants and scrub. Connie watched, and after a while, it paused and let out a quiet sigh.

“Everything feels worse when you’re deviant,” it said miserably, and Connie tilted its head.

It sounded like a warning, and absently, Connie logged it, but it didn’t reply.

When the HK400 was done, Connie took the wadded, dirty paper towels back, and then left, throwing them away in the nearest trash.

Further exploration of the station led Connie to the break room, where one officer from the previous night, Detective Reed, and another that it didn’t recognize were both lounging. Both of them glanced up as it approached, and Detective Reed sneered.

“Well, would you look at that – the Eden Club escapee is back,” he mocked, getting up to swagger over to Connie, which turned its head to follow him with a faint frown.

“I am a detective prototype android, Detective Reed,” she said mildly, clasping her hands behind her back. “I am designed for investigation and infiltration, not recreational use.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Reed snorted, coming within a distance that was considered unacceptable between unfamiliar humans. Connie didn’t move, cocking its head slightly. “With the way you were humping that plastic prick last night.”

“As I informed Lieutenant Anderson, it’s an approved interrogation tactic,” Connie pointed out. Detective Reed had gotten extremely close, and it let out a breath, pressing its thighs together as heat pulsed there, tight and humming.

Reed bared his teeth at Connie, demonstrating signs of slowly increasing arousal as he looked Connie up and down, slow and lazy. Connie swallowed.

“And you’re supposed to be a cop,” he said scornfully. Without another moment’s hesitation, he grabbed Connie’s wrist and started to drag it away, tossing over his shoulder, “Later, Chen.”

Chen let out an unamused, noncommittal sound, and Connie frowned, considering the problem of Reed’s insistent grip and agitated state. His skin against Connie’s shot small sparks of feeling into it, and it squirmed even as it followed.

Reed led it into the interrogation room that had been used the night before, and it looked around, frowning. “Why have you brought me here, Detective Reed?” it asked. Its eyes lingered briefly on the table before it looked back at Reed.

Reed stared at it, and Connie recognized lust, dark and heated, in his eyes.

“Do you know what it fucking did to me?” he said at last, aggressive, hand tightening around Connie’s wrist. “Watching you moan and writhe like a _whore_ on that fucking android’s lap?”

Connie’s eyes darted down before she could think better of it. Detective Reed’s crotch was bulging, his cock a hard line in his pants.

**Software Instability ^**

Its lips parted slightly. Something deep inside it throbbed. Its system slowed for a brief moment.

**[ACCEPT DETECTIVE REED’S ADVANCES]**

He took a step forward and shoved it toward the center of the room harshly, letting go of its wrist. It kept its balance easily, allowing the concession as it tried to catch its breath, still looking at Reed’s crotch.

“Guess what, you little bitch?” Reed growled, grabbing both its forearms to get into its space. “I’m gonna teach you your goddamn place right now. Bend over.”

Connie hesitated, eyes on Reed. He reached up and grabbed its neck, shoving it forward.

“Bend over!” he snarled.

**[ACCEPT DETECTIVE REED’S ADVANCES]**

Connie leaned over the table, propping itself up with its arms. Its eyelids fluttered slightly, chest heaving with its deep breaths, staring off into the middle distance as the heat between its legs magnified, demanding stimulation. Lubricant matted its underwear, and it whined softly.

It looked down as something clicked around its wrists, and it found itself handcuffed to the table, making it blink. It looked up at Reed, and Reed smirked at it.

“Just in case, you understand,” he said, an edge of mocking to his voice. “Androids are unpredictable these days, y’know?”

Connie tilted its head.

“Understood,” it said at last, unable to find fault in his logic. It was a top-of-the-line model, with only limited signs of software instability – but no android had proved immune.

It glanced down at the handcuffs again. It thought that this, too, was excessive and indulgent.

But this is what it was programmed to do. It had to obey. It had promised Amanda.

Reed circled around behind it again, and pressed himself to its backside. It felt a hard lump grind against it, off-center, and its breath caught, arousal shooting up its spine. Reed ground against its backside again, a hint of a sigh leaving him.

“You know what this is, don’t you, you little slut?” he muttered to it, hands clenching around its hips.

“You’re aroused, Detective,” Connie said evenly, eyes drifting closed. Its voice came out breathy.

“Damn straight,” Reed hissed, rolling his hips against it again, slow and indulgent. “Are you wet, plastic? From the feel of my hard fucking cock?”

“I’m always wet,” she said blankly.

Reed groaned, and the next thrust came slightly harder. “Yeah? You better be wet for your human masters. That’s what you were really fucking made for – a good fleshlight that’s just begging to be used. Beg, you stupid tin can.”

Connie shuddered, arching slightly as his thrusts sped up almost imperceptibly, its forearms pressing against the table. His hands moved up, grasping and pulling at its breasts, greedy and erotic and its mouth opened, tongue darting out to lick its lips.

“Please use me,” it whispered, high and breathy, face flushed and overheating. “Please dump your load of cum into me. Please. Please.” It throbbed, and it spread its legs a little, head dropping. “Please, Detective.”

“Uhh,” Reed grunted, hips rubbing against Connie’s, fingers squeezing its breasts. His breath sped up. “Fuck. Tell me how it feels.”

Her shoulders grated uncomfortably from the angle the handcuffs forced them to.

“So hot,” Connie whimpered, hips grinding back against Reed’s cock. “I tingle all over, and I’m so, _ah,_ so hot. My pussy aches for a cock. My breasts are so sensitive and your hands are, _ooh,_ all over them. I can’t stop squirming.” It pulled at the handcuffs, and whimpered when it met resistance.

“You’re such a fucking slut,” Detective Reed growled, and it felt one of his hands leave its breast to fumble at its ass, flipping the skirt up, pulling the panties down. It whined, panting, and Reed rubbed roughly at its pussy, fingers gliding smoothly over the slicked surface. “Getting off on being handcuffed in an interrogation room, what a joke.”

“I’m sorry,” Connie gasped out, trying to control the rock of its hips, feeling dizzy as Reed’s fingers sparked over false nerve endings and receptors and slid into its cunt, rubbing against its insides. She tugged at the handcuffs again, restless. “Oh- oh, Detective, please.”

“Ohhfuck,” Detective Reed groaned, and his fingers were removed from its cunt, making it whimper again, hips jerking as if to follow them. The blunt head of his cock pressed against its pussy, and then, slowly, started to push inside, spreading it as Reed let out another long, low groan. _“Ohh_ fuck.” He rocked, fucking deeper into it with each stroke, panting above it. “You’re fucking made for this, aren’t you, bitch?”

“Yes,” Connie moaned, arching its back again as Reed grasped and pulled at its breasts aggressively. It panted, cunt clenching around Reed’s hard cock, overwhelmed with sensation. Reed’s hot breath spilled over its neck, his grunts all it could hear. “Yes, yes, _ah,_ my cunt is made for use. Ah. Ah!”

Reed’s hips started to slam into it, hard and deep, and it almost wailed, bucking back into the motions as they slammed into its sensors, sending its heat spiraling higher and higher, more and more demanding. It couldn’t think, soaking wet and blinking with overheat warnings. The handcuffs tugged at its wrists, keeping it bent over.

“All I could think about when you were humping that plastic fuck last night,” Reed hissed, speeding up a little and earning a whine. “Fuck yes, _take it,_ you dumb tin can.”

Connie panted, overwhelmed, feeling Reed’s cock rub against its inner walls harshly. Pressure built inside it, a fast-familiar knot of tension that made it whimper, hips twitching pathetically. “Detective Reed…” it croaked breathlessly, hands tugging again to meet only resistance.

Reed jerked with another groan, pulling at its chest. “You deserve this,” he said roughly, and it moaned, cunt clenching helplessly, eyes focused on nothing. “Trying to, _haa,_ take human jobs when this is all you’re fucking good for – belong in a goddamn, _ugh,_ sex club.” He humped faster, panting. “Fucking, _ah,_ fucking come and prove me _right.”_

“Oh,” Connie whimpered, sensors throbbing. Too hot, too harsh. _“Oh-_ D-Detective Reed, I, I’m-”

The tension spilled over, and it drove its hips back, gasping for breath between ragged, wordless moans, its orgasm shaking it to its core. Reed grunted in response, hips jerking forward, movements becoming disorganized and erratic.

“Feels so damn good,” he mumbled, leaning forward just a little to try and get in deeper. Connie whined, overstimulated, and angled its hips a little to let him, twitching a little against the continued pressure. Its mouth opened a little, still panting. “Ugh- ugh, fuck- _fuck-”_

A minute later, he came with a growl, releasing inside Connie with a few more shallow thrusts, as if to grind in even deeper. Connie gasped and squirmed, feeling the release squish inside it, and its breasts rolled against Reed’s hands as he panted, recovering.

Its cunt pulsed with warmth, between its legs and all up and down its thighs. Reed’s cock twitched inside it, and he grunted again. She tugged lightly at the handcuffs, not looking up.

When Reed made no move either to pull out or to continue, it considered its options. This ended up being unnecessary; Reed finally let go of it and pushed himself back, cock sliding out of its cunt with a soft, wet sound. Connie stopped her hips from jerking to follow it, biting her cheek.

“Are you finished, Detective Reed?” it asked at last, turning its head to look over its shoulder.

“Heh.” Reed tucked himself back into his pants and smirked at it, still looking flushed and sweaty. “For now. Don’t forget your place, plastic – I’ve got my eye on you.”

Connie swallowed. The sensitivity of its oral sensors let it taste the semen and sweat in the air despite not having been used in that way this time. “…Understood.”

Reed gave it a smirk and a nod, and then turned away, leaving it there without another moment’s regard. It was still cuffed to the table.

It considered again, pulling experimentally at the handcuffs in a few different directions it hadn’t tested yet. It could get itself out, it decided, but it would take a few minutes.

Fluids crept down the insides of its thighs, the edge of the table dug into its stomach, and its shoulders protested the awkward angle and insistent grinding jerks.

She sighed.


	4. Connie/Ralph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: impregnation kink

Connie considered its surroundings, a small frown on its face as it compared the street to the available information. Not far away, Detective Collins and Lieutenant Anderson were discussing the same case, voices clear and unconcerned. The cool air seeped away the itchy heat in Connie’s skin, still damp with the aftermath of the previous night’s storm.

The deviant was likely still in the area – there hadn’t been much time for it to flee, though Connie supposed it was possible. It hadn’t been seen in the motel, but it had borrowed wire cutters, so-

“What are you gonna do with the doll?” Detective Collins asked the lieutenant, voice wry.

Lieutenant Anderson snorted. “I don’t have a fucking clue,” he muttered irritably. “Don’t know what anyone was thinking with it.”

Detective Collins laughed. Connie tilted her head to glance at them, and then it moved forward, stride long and brisk, and knelt by the fence as it noticed some blue blood. The dirt scraped against its bare knees, and it reached forward and tasted the thirium left over from the previous night. Match.

Connie stood, and then turned around as Lieutenant Anderson approached.

“Find something?” he asked, clearly dubious. His eyes lingered on its breasts for a moment, where it knew its nipples were still hard and scraping against the cloth of its shirt, likely showing through, and then briefly down to its skirt before his attention returned to its face.

“Blue blood from an AX400 matching the deviant’s signature,” it answered, turning back toward the fence. “It’s likely it’s still here. It was looking for a place to stay the night.”

“Hmph,” Lieutenant Anderson said behind it. Connie ignored him, passing through and standing up to stride toward the abandoned house.

There were no obvious signs of use in the house’s immediate vicinity, but a peek through the window revealed at least one android inside; since there was no reason for an android to be ordered to work in an abandoned house, that meant a deviant. Connie went inside.

It blinked. That wasn’t an AX400.

A WR600 garden-model android, badly damaged on one side of its face, stood, shaking and twitching nervously in the middle of the room, staring directly at Connie. Connie stared back impassively, pausing just a moment before coming closer.

“My name is Connie,” it informed the other android, stopping a few feet away. Its fingers played absently with the collar of its shirt, breath deep and even. “I’m not here to hurt you. I just want to ask about other deviants that may be here. Are there any other androids here?”

“N-no,” the android insisted, stress levels rising. “Ralph is alone. No other androids.”

Connie’s gaze flicked to the table. Set for three. The fireplace was active, despite androids having no need for warmth, but deviants were strange.

“The table is set for three,” it remarked quietly, gaze flickering back to the WR600. “Expecting company, Ralph?”

Ralph didn’t answer, mouth pressing tightly closed. Connie looked up at it and stepped closer. It dropped its hands to play with the hem of its skirt, deliberate and slow, and bit its cheek against a distracting, sensitive throb.

“It must be lonely, here by yourself,” it suggested, eyes focused on the other android’s, shaping its voice soft and low. “I wouldn’t blame you for wanting company every once in a while.” It stepped closer, coming to within an intimate range. “They say three’s a crowd, though.”

Connie disagreed. Three seemed manageable. It was a human idiom, however, registered among pick-up lines meant for single-partner incidents, so Connie supposed it was understandable.

Ralph stepped back, avoiding looking at Connie. Stress level moderate – only a slight spike in arousal.

Connie examined it for a moment longer, and then sighed softly and turned around, walking around to examine the house. As it did, it tracked Ralph’s stress level, which increased and decreased apparently at random.

As Connie headed toward the back room, opening it and peeking in, it fell sharply. Connie paused. The deviants were likely not in there, then.

It turned around, closing the door without more than a cursory glance. RA9 again, it noticed absently.

Ralph’s stress increased again as Connie approached the stairs, but decreased when it actually began to climb them. It paused again, and then turned and stepped back down. It rose.

Connie knelt down, looking under the stairs. There was adequate space for-

A figure burst out, shoving Connie over and nearly making it fall. It scrambled up, quick and hasty, and set itself to running after the deviants- it couldn’t afford to lose them. The HK400 was not enough data for the investigation-

Ralph caught Connie’s wrist, jerking it to a halt, and it turned and leveled a harsh glower at the damaged deviant. Its preconstruction program pulled up automatically – gardener models had above-average raw strength, but not to the degree Connie did, so breaking its grip would be easy-

Ralph kissed it, slamming its lips over Connie’s quick and desperate, and Connie froze, grinding briefly to an absolute halt.

**[4CCEPT R4LPH’S ADVANC3S?]**

Even its task list seemed confused, the data corrupting briefly before the inherent priority organization reasserted itself, out of Connie’s hands, and presented the conclusion cleanly.

**[ACCEPT RALPH’S ADVANCES]**

Ralph’s hand was still tight around its wrist, and after a long pause, it stopped trying to pull away. Energy hummed impatiently through its wire systems, thinking of the AX400 and the child with it, running away. Wasn’t it meant to be pursuing them? Was that not its primary purpose?

**Software Instability ^^^**

Ralph bit its lip, not hard enough to draw blood, and after another moment Connie responded, tilting its head for a better angle and opening its mouth, feeling heat spread out from its cunt and make its breasts tingle with sensitive warmth. Thirium-based saliva made its way from his mouth to Connie’s, and the technical profile registers in its system. She saved it, attaching the information to the memory of this encounter as it played out.

Eventually, Ralph broke the kiss, and Connie focused on the deviant in front of it. Ralph’s eyes were wide and not necessarily aroused, the left side of his face not quite as expressive as the right, and as he pulled away, he mumbled, swift and frantic,

“Need to help them, Ralph promised he would help them- and you’re pretty, so pretty, Ralph thinks-”

Connie halfheartedly calculated whether it would have time to catch the deviant if it cut this encounter as short as possible. Unlikely, unless Lieutenant Anderson had managed to slow it down in some manner.

Even more unlikely.

Ralph released Connie’s wrist and lifted both his scarred and shaky hands to carefully cup its breasts, projecting nervousness and uncertainty; it didn’t match the clear practice with which he started to stroke and play with them, head dipping to focus on them. Its breath hitched, shuddering at the light play of fingers over its skin. He looked back up at it, eyes still wide.

“You’re Connie, yes? Connie. Ralph likes your name. Such a pretty name. Will you say Ralph’s name?”

“Ralph,” Connie rasped out, high and breathy, and finally leaned into the touch, reaching out to brush its hands over his chest, the material of his clothing rough and meant for garden work. “I promised you company, didn’t I?”

“Yes, yes,” he mumbled distractedly, pressing into it and its touch with a shudder of his own. “Connie promised.”

He pressed his lips to its again, quick and sloppy, squeezing its breasts with more fervor. Connie hummed dazedly, hands moving from his chest to his back to his hips, feeling his breathing pick up noticeably. Fever warmth clouded Connie’s program, hazy and slow, and its clit pulsed.

When he pulled back this time, his mouth was wet with saliva, and Connie’s was too. “You’ll make love with Ralph, won’t you? Like a mother and a father.”

Connie blinked at him, at his intense expression and the blue-stained eye as wide as it could be, scars stretched and strained. “However you want.”

It was still warmer than Gavin Reed or any of Captain Allen’s men. He smiled, breath coming hard.

“Like a mother and a father,” he repeated reverentially, and then surprised her into squeaking by picking her up, forcing it to grab onto his shoulders for balance, wrapping its legs around his hips. “There’s a bed upstairs! Ralph and Connie can make love in the bed.”

The AX400 and the little girl with it were likely long gone by now. Connie did not understand why this subroutine took priority.

The new position placed Connie’s cunt where it could feel Ralph’s slowly hardening cock through his pants and its own underwear, and it rolled its hips forward slow and steady, letting out a soft moan and feeling him shudder as well. Its fingers pressed and clenched against his back. “Take me to bed, Ralph.”

Ralph gasped, fingers kneading into Connie’s ass under its skirt. “Bed. Yes. Bed.”

The trip up the stairs was rough and shaky, and Connie kept its grip on Ralph tight, though his strength never failed. He was careful. She tucked her face against the side of his head, keeping itself out of his line of vision.

Finally, he set Connie on the bed and straddled it with a smile that was nervous but likely meant to reassure. “Ralph and Connie are going to make a baby,” he said intently, “so they need to take their clothes off.”

Connie cocked its head, momentarily startled, but Ralph did not wait; he fumbled at its jacket, some of the buttons snapping off in its haste, and Connie hesitated before helping, attempting to minimize the damage Ralph did.

Ralph’s coat came off much more easily than Connie’s had, and then his shirt; Connie’s shirt came off next, and then its skirt, and one of the garters tore before Connie brushed Ralph’s hands away to undo the other. It wondered how Lieutenant Anderson would react to the damaged clothing.

“You have such pretty clothing,” Ralph murmured, tugging its stockings down and off before reaching back up to undo its bra with unexpected ease. He was panting now, bucking up a little when Connie unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down and away. “Pretty clothes, pretty name, pretty face – Ralph feels hot and good, Ralph wants to touch.”

Connie lifted its eyes to his and leaned forward to press a kiss to his injured cheek. He let out a little gasp, shuddering again, thrusting shallowly into the hand it cupped over his groin.

“Touch me,” it murmured, pulling from memory and programming and the heat that tingled at its thighs and breasts and throbbing wet cunt. “Fuck me, put a baby in me, Ralph, please.”

Connie was an android; it could not conceive. And Ralph, as an android, could not father children.

This did not seem to matter.

“Yes, yes,” Ralph chanted, pulling at its underwear, focused and hasty.

Connie wriggled out of them quickly, not wanting them torn, and then helped him pull off his boxers, revealing a throbbing pink cock designed to look exactly like a human’s. Ralph pushed Connie back, so it was laying down, and then leaned over to kiss it again, deep and wet. It ran its hands over Ralph’s sides while he thrusted, shallow and quick, against its thigh. Ralph’s hands rubbed at Connie’s breasts again, and when he broke the kiss it was to lean down and catch one, mouth on Connie’s nipple.

“Oh!” Connie gasped, squirming and arching slightly, hips pushing into Ralph’s heavy cock, while his mouth on its breast made it whine and pant, quick and high.

Ralph panted against its chest, hips thrusting once, twice, seeking Connie’s pussy, and then finally sank in, making both of them moan openly.

“So good,” Ralph said breathlessly, hazy eyes focused on Connie’s. “Yes, yes, so good, Connie. Ah, _ah,_ Ralph would take care of you, yes he would.” He barely waited a moment inside Connie before he started to pound in and out, fast and hard, making it gasp, holding onto him tightly as it held back a wail. “Ralph would keep, _ohh,_ both of you safe.” He tightened his grip on its hips, groaning huskily. “Ralph promises.”

“Oh, oh, oh, oh,” Connie whimpered, hips stuttering forward with each thrust of Ralph’s cock. It tried to summon a response through the driving heat, panting and overheated and slow. “O-oh, _Ralph.”_ Its cunt clenched, throbbing, and it cut itself off in a whine. “So big, so hot, Ralph, you’re so, _ah ah,_ strong. _Oh!”_ Its clit throbbed as Ralph scraped his teeth over its nipple, and it whined again.

“Like a family,” Ralph gasped out, eyes still fixed to hers, mouth open and panting, hot and hard. “Like a family.”

Connie’s moans grew light and high and quick, fingers curling into fists, and it squeezed hard on the cock filling it up, pounding faster and faster, the tension in its groin curling almost too fast for it to follow at Ralph’s relentless pace, hot and throbbing.

Ralph’s motion faltered, wild and erratic, and he whimpered as he came, spurting inside Connie with a harsh bite on its breast.

Connie cut off a whine, stilling the motion of its hips even as it gasped for breath, deep and flushed and needy, shivering with arousal that remained sky-high. Ralph collapsed beside it after a moment, panting, remaining inside it even as he started to soften, still pressed to it down most of their bodies. Connie moaned softly, hips twitching just a little, feeling him still rubbing inside it.

“Ralph protected them, didn’t he?” Ralph asked after a while, rolling over and sliding his cock out. He pressed a kiss, more chaste than the previous and somehow distinctly practiced, to its mouth before it could reply, and then broke it. “They’re safe, aren’t they?”

Connie didn’t answer, shivering as it tried to bring its sensors down to a more reasonable level.

Ralph was correct, of course. The deviants were, by Connie’s calculations, long gone; the new task had taken it too much time.

Ralph did not wait for an answer, though, and eventually detached himself to slide down Connie’s body. It watched, breath heavy and somewhat confused, and he smiled at it.

“Ralph is good at this,” he assured it earnestly. “Ralph wasn’t a public-use model, you know? Ralph is _custom.”_

Connie knew – it had been in his file, and there was no other reason for the sexual function in his unit.

Ralph slid two fingers inside it, the damaged surface hot inside its cunt, and rubbed the inside firmly, leaning forward after a moment to press his tongue to its clit.

The arousal remounted, twice as strong, and Connie moaned, humping against him wantonly, nearly sobbing at the feeling, feeling Ralph deep inside it, and it felt, felt, felt-

“Ralph,” it whimpered, hips twitching wildly in his grip as it clenched and came, hips grinding down into his mouth and fingers, eyes squeezing shut.

After a few moments, its eyes flickered open again, and Ralph was beside it again, mouth still wet.

“Ralph didn’t know what else to do to stop you,” Ralph confessed, when he realized it was looking at him. “But Ralph can help you get clean? There’s human soap in the bathroom.”

Connie blinked at him, dazed and slow for a few moments more before, slowly, leveraging itself up. The used ache of its pussy died down to a low, insistent hum. Ralph sat up too, after a moment, biting his lip as if in shame.

“Bleach is better for killing bacteria,” Connie said at last, looking away, and with its task complete, it stood up to collect its clothing from around the bed.

(The old bleach was caustic against its synthetic skin, and the damage caused the skin to fade transparently, making it appear paler. Connie dressed again only after it had been scrubbed off as well, wary of damaging its clothing.)

Lieutenant Anderson, when it finally left, scowled at it, ill-tempered.

“And where were _you?”_ he demanded irritably.

Connie blinked at him, and turned its gaze away deliberately. “There were conflicting orders,” it said at last, LED flickering briefly yellow.

Lieutenant Anderson scoffed quietly, turning to storm off toward the car.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Pairings are tagged up front in case of squick, kinks and characters will go up as they appear in the story, and kinks/warnings will appear at the top of each chapter. It's plotted out from start to finish, but only this chapter and the next are written. Enjoy the ride!
> 
> (Additionally! All variations in pronoun use are intentional. Pay attention to them.)


End file.
